In the past, many methods have been used for breaking-in a new ball glove, such as a baseball or softball glove. When purchased, a new glove is generally stiff and when worn, the glove pocket is difficult to open and close by movement of the user's hand, which is inserted into the glove. One of the most well known ways to break-in a new glove is to generously lubricate the glove pocket, place a baseball or softball in the pocket, and wrap the glove tightly around the ball. As a result, the ball assists in forming the desired pocket and the lubrication of the pocket helps to break down the stiffness.
Although acceptable results may be achieved by the above-described method, the results may not be suitable for all gloves. For example, a fielder's glove, a first baseman's glove and a catcher's glove differ in construction, size and function and therefore the single break-in method descried above, while acceptable for one glove, may not be as effective for a glove used at a different position.
Accordingly, it would be beneficial to provide for varying the glove conditioning so that the different gloves used at different positions may be conditioned and broken in, in a manner which enhances their usefulness and functioning. Also, it would be beneficial to provide a system and devices for maintaining and protecting the glove and maintaining the shape of the glove pocket.